The present invention relates to a driving support apparatus.
As a background art in the technical field of the present invention, there is for example one that is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H10-24801.
According to the publication, a device is made with the object of assuring a safety entry of a vehicle from a narrow road into a crossroad.
To attain the object, the device comprises photographing means 1A and 1B installed at the front of the vehicle, distance measuring means 2A and 2B installed at the sides, toward the front, of the vehicle for measuring the face-to-face distance to the sides, a transmission means 3 for sending image signals and distance signals obtained by the photographing means and the distance measuring means through a radio circuit, a receiving means 4 for receiving the signals sent from the transmission means 3, a vehicle speed detecting means 7 for detecting the speed of the vehicle, and a control means 6 for allowing an image derived from the image signals obtained from the photographing means 1A and 1B to be displayed on predetermined parts 11A, 11B of the windshield 10 of the vehicle, when the vehicle speed is lower than a preset speed and the distance represented by the distance signals received by the receiving means 4 is lower than a preset distance.
As another background art in the technical field of the present invention, there is for example one that is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-49998.
According to the publication, there are increasing car crashes due to failure of looking ahead properly of the driver, who inadvertently shifts attention to the control panel in order to operate the navigator, air conditioner, etc. Under the situation, the device disclosed in the publication has an object to provide a drive support device which can attain the safe drive of a vehicle by obtaining outside information on the surroundings of the vehicle and providing information about oncoming vehicles to the field of vision of the driver when looking at the control panel, without giving a sense of incongruity to the driver.
This drive support device is provided with an outside situation monitor 22 which performs all-directional monitoring by means of a camera 21, a dangerous object detector 23 which detects a dangerous object from the information obtained by the monitor 22, a dangerous object information display 24 which is placed along the line of view of the driver when operating the control panel, and a dangerous object decision unit 31 which determines a dangerous object from the information obtained by the detector 23, in which the image of an oncoming object is displayed on the display 24 only when a dangerous object is detected by the unit 31.
As a further background art in the technical field of the present invention, there is for example one that is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-321494.
A device, according to the publication, is made with the object to allow a driver to carry out the final judgment and ensure great safety by allowing the driver to confirm the position and kind of other vehicles having a potential for collision when there are such vehicles in danger of colliding with his own vehicle.
While a vehicle 2 is traveling, a picture signal output from a camera 3 is image processed, and thereby, when another vehicle comes near from just backside, from right backside, or from left backside, the direction of approach is detected in response to the position of a turn signal switch 5, so that a buzzer sound is generated to draw attention of the driver. Further, based on the picture signal output from the camera 3, the vehicle having a potential for collision is displayed on a display device 10 marked with a square frame mark 11 in a superimposed manner to allow the driver to recognize the vehicle having the potential for collision.